


I never want to leave this sunset town

by bluesapphic



Category: Leah on the Offbeat - Becky Albertalli, Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesapphic/pseuds/bluesapphic
Summary: Simon and Bram talk about college, missing scene from Leah on the Offbeat. Spoilers for Leah on the Offbeat.





	I never want to leave this sunset town

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt a need to write the scene where Simon tells Bram about Haverford. Hope you enjoy!

It was Friday, the day before prom, and Bram was sitting in his car in front of the Spier household, nauseated in a way he hadn’t felt in over a year. Simon wasn’t talking to him. Well, he was, but he wasn’t talking as freely as he usually did. Logically, Bram knew that this probably meant Simon was upset about something and he didn’t want to worry Bram, but there was still a small voice in the back of his head that kept telling him that Simon wanted to break up.

Bram took a deep breath and pushed that thought away, slowly opening the door to his car and making his way to Simon’s front door.

Simon answered the door in no time, but his typical Simon smile was not quite as bright. Bram kissed Simon’s cheek quickly before Simon grabbed his hand and they made their way upstairs.

Simon plopped onto his bed, still not having said a word, and Bram sat down carefully next to him. Bram mentally told his stomach to stop doing flips as Simon sighed and then buried his head in Bram’s neck.

They sat like this for a few minutes before Bram built up the courage to ask, “Hey Simon? What’s wrong?”

Simon sighed again before lifting his head up off of Bram’s shoulder and miserably whispered, “Don’t hate me.”

Bram kissed Simon’s cheek and gently grabbed Simon’s hand, giving it a squeeze as he murmured, “Simon, I’m not going to hate you.”

Simon stayed quiet for a few more minutes. Bram was really not used to this Simon.

“I don’t want to go to NYU,” Simon finally said.

With that declaration, Bram felt all of his nerves calm. “Okay. Where do you want to go?”

“Haverford.” And then it was like the flood gates had opened up. “Bram, it was freaking amazing. I don’t even know how to explain it to you. There was this Pride Bingo thing and So. Many. Nerdy. Gays. And it’s beautiful there and I just – I felt like I belonged, like I was meant to be there and - and I want to go to Haverford.”

Bram laughed fondly, he loved this Simon. “So go to Haverford.”

“But we had a plan. We were both going to be in New York and see each other all the time.”

“So we’ll make a new plan. How far is Philly from New York?” Bram asked, taking his phone out to check.

“An hour and a half by train, a little shorter if I take the Acela,” Simon replied like he’d memorized it.

Bram raised his eyebrows and grinned, “You researched this already?”

Simon pressed his mouth to Bram’s neck and hummed. “I wanted to be prepared in case I had to convince you.”

“Simon, I think you’re trying to convince yourself.”

“I’m just worried. That we’ll end up like Nick and Abby. Long distance broke them.”

“Long distance didn’t break them. It was just a deal-breaker for Abby,” Bram pointed out.

“I don’t understand.”

“Abby was the one who wanted to break up with Nick because of the long distance thing. She doesn’t want to sit around on weekends and wait for her boyfriend; she wants to experience college without feeling like someone is holding her back. She’s not us.”

Simon lifted his head up again and blinked a few times. “Do you worry that I’m going to hold you back?”

“Do you?”

“Worry that you’ll hold me back? Never. But I am worried that I’m going to hold you back.”

“Why are you worried?”

“You’re amazing, Bram. You’re so smart you got accepted to freaking Columbia! Early decision! And you’re so adorable.” Simon’s face softened for a second and he gazed at Bram lovingly before continuing. “You’re so determined and hardworking. You’re the most thoughtful person I know. You’re Abraham freaking Greenfeld, the world deserves to know how fantastic you are.”

Bram blushed and gave Simon a soft smile. “You could never hold me back, Simon. The world can know who I am with you by my side. That’s the best me, anyway, the one that has you next to me.”

“But I won’t be next to you. Not if I’m at Haverford.”

“Simon, you don’t have to be _literally_ next to me. Knowing that you’re my boyfriend, that I can come to you anytime and you’ll be there for me, that’s what I need. You can follow your dreams at Haverford and still be by my side.”

Simon rested his head on Bram’s shoulder again.

“And the world deserves to know you too. You know that, right? They deserve to know how carefree and funny you are. And caring and so, so cute.”

Simon pressed a kiss to Bram’s neck. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“We’re going to Skype all the time.”

“Of course. I’ll get to see all of the Oreo cookie crumbs all over your bed.”

“Hey!”

Bram smiled and kissed Simon’s temple. “We could bring back the emails.”

Simon jerked his head up to look at Bram, grinning widely, back to his old self. “Yes! That’s perfect! I loved those emails. Best part of my day through the first half of junior year.”

“Only the first half?”

“Well after that, you were the best part of my day.”

“I thought you were supposed to be a cynic.”

“I am!”

“Sure you are,” Bram laughed.

Simon glared at him for a minute before wrapping his arms around Bram’s waist. “I don’t want to say bye to you.”

“You won’t have to. It’s only an hour and a half, plus I bet the train and Amtrak both have student discounts.”

“You’re so smart, I wouldn’t have even thought about student discounts.”

“We should visit every other weekend. That way I can come to you once a month and you can come to me once a month.”

“Deal.”

“You should probably tell your parents.”

“Probably.”

Neither of them moved, too comfortable to let go of each other just yet.


End file.
